Digital media playback capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, including so-called “smart” televisions, set-top boxes, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, digital cameras, cellular phones, including so-called “smart” phones, and dedicated video streaming devices. Digital media content may originate from a plurality of sources including, for example, over-the-air television providers, satellite television providers, cable television providers, and online media-sharing services, including, online media streaming and downloading services. Further, devices with digital media playback capabilities may provide a user with interfaces, including graphical user interfaces (GUIs), that enable the user to select an item of content.
Due to the wide range of content users may access on devices with digital media playback capabilities, traditional interfaces and current techniques for organizing, sorting, and displaying available items of content may be less than ideal. Traditional interfaces and current techniques may be less than ideal when a user wishes to access a particular item of digital media content from one of a plurality potential sources.